Burlesque
by Rita C. Fonseca
Summary: Bella é uma jovem cantora do interior que decide se virar na cidade grande. Em Los Angeles, consegue trabalhar como garçonete na Boate Burlesque, cuja proprietária, Esme, sabe tudo sobre música e dança... Resto da sinopse no primeiro capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

Bella é uma jovem cantora do interior que decide se virar na cidade grande. Em Los Angeles, consegue trabalhar como garçonete na Boate Burlesque, cuja proprietária, Esme, sabe tudo sobre música e dança. Ao fazer amizade com as bailarinas locais, Bella acaba despertando o ciúme de outra e o interesse de James e Edward, que é barman e músico. Bella se envolve totalmente com a atmosfera sensual do lugar e dá início ao ambicioso plano de tornar-se uma estrela, contando com a ajuda do gerente Aro Volturi para resgatar o período de glória do Burlesque. Mas qual será o limite da ambição de Bella ao receber uma proposta tentadora de um outro empresário chamado Jacob Black?


	2. Chapter 2

Passado. Presente. Futuro.

Essa é a nossa linha da vida, certo?

E todos eles dependem apenas das escolhas que tomamos ao logo das nossas vidas. Senão elas boas ou ruins, elas continuaram repercutindo em sua vida até o fim. Mas a pergunta principal é: Como saber que decisão tomar em uma situação que, você sabe que decidirá para sempre o seu futuro e que, para isso, teria que deixar o seu passado e o seu presente para trás?

Como agir ao ter de escolher entre o sonho da sua vida e os amores da sua vida?

O quê _você_ escolheria?


	3. Chapter 3

Elwood – Indiana

Eram 18h30min. , quando o "Bar & Restaurante Cavalera" fechou, mais cedo do que o habitual. Sendo eu a última e mais confiável empregada, fiquei encarregada de arrumar as mesas e fechar o estabelecimento. Cavalera era um lugar simples. As mesas e cadeiras eram de madeira, mas bem feitas; Havia um bar com estantes repletas de bebidas e um mini palco, onde aconteciam pequenas apresentações em ocasiões especiais, ou seja, quase nunca. Ele era aberto apenas as segundas, sábados e domingos, com apresentações ao vivo de karaokê e das garçonetes quando se arriscavam a cantar algo. Nesse caso, eu.

O motivo, sinceramente, não me importava. Apenas o que detinha a minha atenção no dia de hoje era a decisão mais importante da minha vida.

Finalmente eu já havia conseguido dinheiro o suficiente para poder sair desse fim de mundo e ir atrás de um futuro melhor. Los Angeles. Depois de 21 anos de tantos apertos e sufocos, eu recomeçaria novamente, numa cidade diferente, de pessoas diferentes. E isso era o suficiente. Depois de trabalhar dois anos naquele estabelecimento, eu consegui poupar o suficiente para uma vida modesta e eu já não via à hora dela começar.

Meia hora depois o restaurante já estava fechado e eu estava indo em direção à minha caminhonete vermelha desbotada chevy. Era o carro do meu pai, e que foi guardado especialmente para mim durante anos. Rapidamente eu abri a picape e joguei a minha mochila lá dentro e me içando em seguida para dentro. Ajeitei os retrovisores, liguei o rádio e dei partida ouvindo uma melodia country típico de cidadezinhas do interior americano. Disso eu realmente não sentiria o mínimo de falta.

Quinze minutos depois, eu já estava em casa, arrumando as minhas malas. A ansiedade de novas aventuras e ao mesmo tempo instabilidade, nervosismo e euforia faziam com que as minhas malas ficassem totalmente bagunçadas. Eu só sabia que estava levando tudo porque tinha feito uma lista antes de tudo que eu tinha que levar. Não tinha como eu esquecer algo.

Eu já estava indo terminando a última mala, quando a campainha tocou. Curiosa, eu abandonei a mala e fui ver quem era. Talvez fosse o novo inquilino, afinal enquanto eu estava fora, tive a idéia de alugar a casa. Uma renda garantida. Ao abrir a porta, vi que estava certa.

- Isabella! Não acredito que você iria embora sem se despedir de mim! – disse Ana, me apertando em um abraço desengonçado.

Ana era a única pessoa que morava aqui que eu podia chamar de amiga. Ela sempre esteve comigo, seja nas horas boas, ou nas más. Por seus pais serem amigos dos meus pais, também por ela ser quatro anos mais velha do que eu, ela também era a minha conselheira. Nada mais segura deixar que ela fosse a minha primeira inquilina. No começo, disse que ela poderia ficar na casa sem nenhum tipo de pagamento, mais, ela é muito persistente quando quer discutir.

- Claro que não Ana – respondi, correspondendo ao abraço. – Eu iria passar na sua casa antes de ir embora.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir Isabella? Ainda dá para mudar de ideia... É uma decisão muito importante!

- Eu sei, Ana – falei, me desvencilhando do abraço e fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse. – E por essa ser uma decisão tão importante, eu decidir por ir. Sejamos sinceras, qual o futuro que eu teria presa aqui?

Ana sentou no sofá e suspirou.

- É, você tem razão. Seria egoísmo da minha parte se pedisse para que você ficasse. Então, a única coisa que eu posso te desejar é sorte! Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta...

- Acredite Ana, eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta. – respondi dando um sorriso torto.

- Mas você vai ter que me mandar fotos e cartas, ouviu? Eu sempre quis saber como é a vida fora de Indiana.

- Você poderia ir comigo...?

- Não Isa... Eu tenho toda uma vida aqui. E eu ainda tenho que cuidar dos meus pais

Billy e Meredith McLander já eram idosos e precisavam de cuidados especiais. Ana se recusava a colocá-los em um asilo, dizendo que: _"Eles cuidaram de mim a vida inteira, nada mais justo que retribuir o favor"_, o que eu concordo totalmente. Faria a mesma coisa se meus pais estivessem comigo.

- E as suas malas? Você já começou a arrumar?

- Na verdade sim... Só que, elas estão um pouco... er... desorganizadas?

- Me deixe adivinhar... Você só está jogando as roupas lá dentro, não é?

- Culpada.

Ana sorriu.

- Vamos, eu lhe dou uma mãozinha.

Ana e eu fomos para o quarto e eu lhe mostrei a catástrofe que estava as minhas malas. Depois de terminarmos com as malas, fomos comer alguma coisa na cozinha e continuamos a conversar. Já estava dando 21 horas quando ela teve de ir embora. Mas não foi antes de me prometer que eu só iria quando tivesse me despedido dela e de seus pais. Amanhã seria o dia. Teria que me despedir da minha única família, comprar uma passagem para Los Angeles e começar a escrever um novo capítulo na estória da minha vida.

|Na Manhã Seguinte:|

Eu estava pronta. Acordei muito cedo e fiz tudo o que deveria fazer. Anunciei oficialmente minha demissão para Patrick, o dono do bar; Dei uma última arrumada na casa, pois não queria que quando Ana chegasse, ela estivesse uma bagunça; Esperei até que o caminhão da mudança de Ana chegasse – os pais dela não conseguiam ficar longe de certos objetos de sua própria decoração. – e começasse a mudança. A despedidas foi cheia de abraços, lágrimas e promessas. Eu já havia comprado a minha passagem de avião pela internet, só que em Elwood não tinha aeroporto. Então eu tinha que comprar a minha passagem de ônibus até Lake Town – uma cidade _um pouco_ mais desenvolvida que Elwood – para, enfim, pegar o avião e ir para L.A. Pelos os meus cálculos eu ainda poderia chegar Às 13 horas. O que daria tempo para que eu pudesse arranjar um hotel para passar a noite.

Ana me acompanhou até a estação de ônibus para que depois pudesse levar o meu carro de volta. Despedimos-nos novamente e dali em diante eu sabia: Não teria mais volta.

Entrei na estação e fui direto para as cabines de passagem. Um homem, senhor, na verdade, começou a me atender.

- Bom dia – ele disse, com uma cara entediada. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu quero comprar uma passagem de ônibus para Lake Tonw.

- Para quando? – ele perguntou.

- Agora?

- Só uma de ida ou duas de ida e volta?

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Você está brincando, certo?

A cara dele não mentia. Tirei o dinheiro da bolsa e respondi:

- Apenas ida.

Ele contou o dinheiro e me deu um recibo.

- Boa viagem.

_Espero que sim_, pensei.

Duas horas e meia depois, eu estava confortavelmente instalada na minha poltrona no avião. Sabendo que eu não poderia gastar tanto dinheiro, me decidir em ficar na classe econômica. Billy havia me dado umas dicas valiosas sobre como guardar o meu dinheiro com cuidado, para evitar ser roubada. Comigo eu só tinha o básico para um dia. Antes de fazer qualque coisa, abri uma conta em um famoso de Los Angeles, o M&C Corporations, e transferi todo o meu dinheiro. Não era muito seguro, uma garota que acaba de chegar à cidade grande andar com uma grande quantidade de dinheiro. Não que eu tivesse muito. Não. Mas era o suficiente para uns quatro meses de aluguel, alimentação e roupas, moderados, claro.

A viagem de avião até Los Angeles era longa e cansativa, então eu fiquei dormindo e refinando os meus planos até que o piloto avisou que já tínhamos pousados. Finalmente tínhamos chegado ao _Los Angeles International Airport_, ou LAX que, por sinal, era gigantesco. Eu olhava maravilhada para tudo desconhecido que eu via, sabendo que, daqui a pouco tempo faria parte do meu dia-a-dia. E essa perspectiva me alegrava muito.

Depois de passar por toda a burocracia e pegar as minhas malas, fui seguindo as pessoas que, provavelmente se encaminhavam até a porta. Ana e eu fizemos um milagre e conseguimos fazer com que as minhas roupas coubessem em apenas duas malas, uma maletinha e também carregava uma necessárie. E nessa necessárie, peguei um mapa da cidade de Los Angeles, que ganhei de Meredith antes de ir, para que não me perdesse. Ainda seguindo a multidão de pessoas, consegui encontrar a saída e...

Nossa! Los Angeles era ainda mais bonita do que em meus melhores sonhos! Prédios altíssimos cercavam a cidade, fazendo ser uma tarefa bem difícil se olhar para as nuvens ou sequer localizar o sol. Carros, milhares de carros, circulando na enorme avenida. E as pessoas? Havia tanta gente, que eu realmente fiquei confusa. Jeitos e estilos diferentes, tudo no mesmo lugar. Calçadas apinhadas de pessoas que pareciam estar com muita pressa, devido à velocidade que andavam.

Apenas notei que tinha parado de andar, quando uma pessoa me empurrou, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e quase caísse no meio da rua. Depois disso, recomecei a andar e depois notei que não fazia ideia para onde eu iria.

Olhei novamente o mapa que estava em minha mão e escolhi um bairro, aleatoriamente, para começar as minhas buscas por um apartamento.

Com certa dificuldade, consegui encontrar um táxi vazio. O motorista foi muito gentil e me ajudou a botar as minhas malas, por mais que fossem poucas. Depois, indiquei-lhe para onde eu queria ir. Durante o trajeto, não pude deixar de ficar encantada com a paisagem dessa linda cidade. Além dos prédios, haviam vários outdoor gigantescos onde se faziam propaganda de tudo um pouco.

Hollywood era um dos distritos de Los Angeles que eu mais admirava. As mansões, as Produtoras de Filmes, Teatros, a Calçada da Fama... Hollywood transpirava glamour. O motorista me contava de casos que haviam acontecido com ele em suas corridas diárias. Ele gabava-se de ter, algumas vezes, dirigindo para diretores de cinema famosíssimos, como James Cameron e Chris Weitz, assim como para atores e cantores também famosos como, Robert Pattinson e Christina Aguilera. A cada estória, eu ficava mais fascinada com todo esse universo de brilho que o motorista desenhava para mim. Em pensar que eu poderia encontrar pessoas famosas no simples ato de caminhar pelas ruas, me deixava em êxtase.

Deixando as minhas fantasias de lado, perguntei para o motorista – o qual descobri que se chamava Noah – se ele sabia onde é que poderia ter alguns hotéis barato, afinal, eu era uma sem-teto. Literalmente. Solidariamente, ele disse que conhecia uma rua a qual sempre havia hotéis baratos. Uns cinco minutos depois, ele parou em rua e estacionou o carro em um prédio que, graças aos céus tinha um letreiro escrito "Hotel Grape". Agradeci ao Noah e paguei a corrida. Saí do carro, peguei as minhas malas e depois, ainda ouvi ele me desejar sorte.

Com minhas malas na minha mão, entrei no prédio. Lá dentro era razoavelmente limpo, mas um pouco escuro, mesmo sendo dia. Já na recepção, perguntei à recepcionista se ainda havia quartos vagos e ela confirmou. Isso pelo menos me poupava andar por aí, procurando hotéis. O preço do quarto coube certinho na minha condição financeira e rapidamente aluguei o quarto por, pelo menos uma semana. Agradeci ao prestativo taxista mentalmente, enquanto a senhora da recepção me dava às chaves e as últimas instruções e advertências.

Segui para o quarto indicado por ela e me pus a analisar local. Era um quarto mediano, nem tão pequeno, nem tão grande, branco e bege. Havia uma janela que, pelo o que eu pude notar, não ficava de frente para a rua. Apenas dava para ver um pouco o céu e passar o vento, Mas já era o suficiente. Havia também uma cama de solteiro e em ambos os lados, haviam criados mudos, um com um telefone e um jarro com flores, dando um sutil toque feminino no quarto. No outro, havia apenas um abajur. De frente para a cama, encostado na outra parede, havia um guarda roupa de madeira, parecendo que já era bem antigo. Encostado na outra parede, de frente para a janela, havia outra cômoda, só que vinha com um espelho e um espaço vazio, provavelmente para botar cosméticos e uma cadeira. Também havia um banheiro simples, com um box.

Eu estava totalmente satisfeita com o quarto o logo desarrumei as minhas malas. Enquanto fazia isso, lembrei-me que tinha que comprar mais algumas roupas. Meia hora depois, tudo estava em seu devido lugar e eu fui até o banheiro tomar banho e me arrumei. Além de ir comer alguma coisa, tinha que sair para comprar um jornal e de quebra, desvendar um pouco Hollywood.

Na rua, comecei a andar calmamente, atrás de algum restaurante. A duas quadras do hotel, consegui encontrar uma loja Subway, e lá comi uma besteirinha e comprei um café frio. A ansiedade fazia a minha fome desaparecer. Continuei a minha caminhada até achar uma livraria onde estavam vendendo jornais. Com o jornal nas mãos e revesando com o café, não demorou muito até que eu trombei em alguém e acabasse derrubando o me café.

- Droga!

- Droga!

- Desculpe!

- Desculpe!

Olhei para frente, querendo ver quem era que estava falando comigo ao mesmo tempo. Quando os meus olhos pousaram nos seus, pela primeira vez na vida, senti o mundo parar.

Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas hipnotizavam os meus, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse olhar para outra direção. Seus cabelos, com uma cor estranha – uma mistura de bronze, louro e avermelhado – eram totalmente indisciplinados, fazendo com que eles parecessem totalmente bagunçados, o que dava certo ar de jovialidade e estilo. Sua pele era tão branca quanto a minha, o que dava mais destaque para os seus cabelos e seus olhos. Ele também tinha o queixo quadrado, forte. Seus lábios eram levemente carnudos e avermelhados.

- Moça, a senhorita está bem? – ele falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e me olhando se estivesse me analisando.

Saí rapidamente da prisão que era seus olhos e respondi, corando:

- Sim. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. Eu já estava ficando enjoado do meu café. Acredite, me fez um favor. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso torto, que o fez ficar ainda mais impossivelmente lindo. – Pena que o seu jornal não teve a mesma sorte.

Franzi a sobrancelha, tentando entender o que ele estava falando, até que, quando olhei para baixo, notei que o meu café estava jogado no chão junto ao dele e que meu jornal estava completamente empapado.

- Isso realmente é uma droga. – resmunguei debilmente, fazendo com que o cara desse mais um sorrisinho e falasse:

- Parte disso é culpa minha, então eu faço questão de comprar outra para você, senhorita...?

- Marie – respondi sua pergunta não feita. Eu não podia dar o meu nome para um cara que eu havia conhecido há apenas dois minutos. – E eu agradeço, mas não precisa. Eu posso comprar outro. – Apesar de lindo, eu era nova na cidade e sabia que não podia confiar em qualquer rostinho bonito que visse. Mesmo que ele fosse o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto nos meus últimos 21 anos.

- Como eu disse, faço questão Marie. É não se preocupe, eu não vou atacá-la nem nada do tipo. Pode confiar.

Olhei novamente dentro dos seus olhos, e vi que ele não mentia. Também vi que ele não desistiria até que eu aceitasse.

- Então, já que você já sabe o meu nome, eu posso saber o seu também? – perguntei.

- Oh, que falta de educação a minha! Prazer... – ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou, como um cavalheiro dos anos medievais. – Edward Masen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponto De Vista: Bella

Ele acompanhou novamente até o Subway, onde comprei outro café e um jornal. Se eu soubesse que lá vendiam jornal também, a caminhada seria menor. Durante todo caminho, conversamos e pouco a pouco falávamos de nossa vida. Mas nada tão revelador assim. Precaução nunca é demais

- Você não gostaria que sentar-se e conversar um pouco? – ele propôs, aproximando-se de uma mesa que havia perto do balcão.

Recusei educadamente.

- Obrigada Edward, mas eu ainda tenho que sair para procurar um apartamento e um emprego. E realmente estou ocupada. Sinto muito.

- Para isso o jornal, não é?

- Exatamente.

- Então, espero que não se importe que eu peça seu telefone.

- Ahñ... Bem... – balbuciei.

- Certo, para não te deixar desconfiada, te darei o numero do meu celular, e quando eu conseguir a sua confiança, você me dá o seu.

Ele pegou um guardanapo e uma caneta que estava no seu bolso e começou a escrever, depois ergueu o braço e me estendeu o papel. Hesitei. Esta dividida. Ele não parecia mal, mas também, nenhum psicopata parece.

- Eu não sou nenhum psicopata.

Olhei assustada para ele. Ele lê mentes? Ele apenas riu.

- Não – respondeu a minha pergunta silenciosa. – Apenas sou um bom leitor de expressões. E as suas são particularmente claras.

Bufei.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Ana sempre disse isso. _"Você é tão transparente Isa... _- ela esteve a ponto de deslizar e corrigiu - _Marie"_.

- E Ana é...? – aparentemente ele não prestou muita atenção no meu pequeno deslize.

- Uma amiga minha. Olha, Edward, a conversa está ótima, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. - Notei que sua mão ainda estava entendida em direção a mim, com um papel. Mais por educação do que qualquer coisa, peguei o guardanapo e o coloquei no bolso da minha calça.

- Então está bem. Acho que não posso te prender mais aqui, não é? – ele sorriu de novo. – Você precisa ir atrás do seu emprego.

- E do apartamento – completei.

- Com o apartamento, não se preocupe, há muitos para alugar em Los Angeles. Se eu não me engano, na pagina sete, há uma sessão especial para quartos e apartamentos disponíveis para o aluguel.

Olhei para ele e depois abri o jornal e notei que ele estava certo. Havia vários apartamentos e, por sorte, ficavam perto daqui. Olhei novamente para ele.

- Muito obrigada. – falei sorrindo. – Mas agora eu tenho que _realmente_ ir.

- Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que não é a primeira vez que você fala isso para mim?

- Porque das outras vezes, você sempre dá um jeito de me distrair. E agora é sério, Tchau! – dei uma corridinha até a porta, mas antes de abrir a porta, vir-me-ei e olhei em direção a Edward e disse:

- Foi bom te conhecer. Apesar das circunstâncias.

- Concordo com você, Marie. _Concordo com você... _– ele respondeu, sorrindo torto novamente.

Resistindo à tentação voltar e continuar a conversar com aquele lindo e desconhecido homem, saí do Subway e olhei novamente o jornal. Primeiramente eu iria atrás de um apartamento e depois de um emprego. Dei uma olhada nos locais e notei que havia um apartamento disponível a três quadras. Decidida a não perder mais tempo, fui caminhando as três quadras, observando maravilhada, o esplendor de Los Angeles. Eram dezenas de outdoor, telas digitais onde passavam propagandas de cigarros, coca-cola, filmes ansiosamente aguardados, show de algumas bandas famosas... De tudo um pouco. As ruas continuavam lotadas com carros, táxis, ônibus e algumas motos disputando um lugar na pista. As calçadas não estavam tão diferentes. Parecia que a nenhuma hora do dia as pessoas paravam de zanzar por aqui. Realmente não tinha nenhuma semelhança com Elwood. Graças a Deus.

Dez minutos depois, eu chequei ao prédio que estava anunciando o quarto vago. Entrei e fui direto a recepção para me informar, mas a senhora que estava detrás do balcão me disse que já o haviam alugado mais cedo. Desapontada, agradeci à senhora e continuei a minha caça a apartamentos. Mas a sorte não parecia querer andar comigo hoje. Visitei todos os prédios que estavam anunciando no jornal, mas ou a maioria já havia sido alugada, ou era muito caro para o meu orçamento. Já eram 19h00min quando me dei por vencida e voltei para o hotel. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto foi que eu notei o quanto estava cansada. Meus pés latejavam de ter andado tanto eu estava com muita fome. Rapidamente, peguei um interfone que estava conectado a parede e pedi meu jantar pelo serviço de quarto. Depois fui tomar um banho relaxante e aproveitei para lavar o meu cabelo. Eu já estava saindo do banheiro quando um funcionário do hotel anunciou que a comida já havia chegado. Agradeci a ele e fui comer sentada na cama, pensado no meu dia. Hoje eu finalmente havia realizado o meu sonho e saído de Elwood. Havia conhecido partes das maravilhas de Los Angeles. Conheci um cara. Edward. Que por sinal não saiu da minha cabeça. Ele e seus lindos sorrisos.

Mas eu não deveria perder meu tempo pensando nele. Provavelmente hoje foi o único dia que eu o verei, afinal Los Angeles era imensa. Qual seria a probabilidade de nos encontrarmos novamente? Uma em um milhão?

Imediatamente eu me lembrei que havia pegado o telefone dele. Desci correndo da cama e observei com mais atenção o guardanapo.

_Edward Masen_

_8814-569-452_

_*Não hesite em ligar._

Eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Sua caligrafia era de dar inveja. Se eu o encontrasse novamente, lembraria de nunca escrever algo na frente dele. A minha letra parecia mais um rabiscado mal feito em comparação à sua. A notinha no final me fez rir sozinha. Ele era um homem realmente muito insistente. Não posso negar que, de certa forma, gostei da insistência dele.

Contrariando o que estava escrito no papel, hesitei em ligar para ele. Eu não podia descartar todas as minhas desconfianças apenas por ele ser o cara mais bonito que pisou na Terra. _Desculpem-me Orlando Bloom e Jared Leto. _E eu não podia me distrair das minhas metas agora. E com esse pensamento, deixei a bandeja do jantar em cima de uma das cômodas, abri uma gaveta, onde botei o guardanapo, desliguei a luz do abajur e fui dormir. Com todo esse movimento hoje – a mudança, a procura por emprego -, havia me feito perder a vontade de sair e descobrir como era Los Angeles pela noite. Mas eu tenho certeza de que amanhã ainda estaria aqui e aproveitaria melhor a minha nova vida.

Ponto de Vista: Edward

Já estava dando 16 horas quando eu cheguei ao trabalho. Esme com certeza estaria uma fera comigo, mas eu não conseguia me preocupar. A única coisa que eu podia pensar com clareza era aquele par de olhos chocolate que eu encontrei, ainda mais cedo na rua.

- Masen!

- Creio que toda Los Angeles ouviu seu chamado, Esme.

Esme estava vindo em minha direção. Ela era uma das pessoas que eu mais admirava em toda a minha vida. Esme era linda. Seus cabelos batiam até os seus ombros, e tinham uma cor dourada. Ela tinha uns 32 anos, mas não aparentava. Tinha o corpo de uma garota que acabara de chegar aos vinte anos. Seus grandes olhos castanhos combinavam com sua pele branca. Esme era verdadeiramente linda. E se não fosse o suficiente, ela tinha um verdadeiro dom quando se tratava de música e dança. Ela já havia sido muito famosa, mas sua carreira não deu muito certo com o passar do tempo. Ela não gostava de falar muito do seu passado. E ela também foi a única pessoa que quis dar emprego a um cara vindo do interior do Kansas e ainda por cima, ensiná-lo melhor do que ninguém a fazer o seu trabalho. Esme era como uma mãe que eu nunca tive. Eu sabia que ela tinha conhecimento desse fato.

E, fala sério, qual homem não adoraria se barman de uma boate como o _Burlesque_?

As noites, as dançarinas começavam a mostrar porque o _Burlesque_ era sempre visitado por homens. Danças sensuais, que despertavam as fantasias de qualquer homem, eram apresentadas mo imenso palco que parecia com o de um teatro. Na verdade, a boate havia sido feita nas ruínas de um antigo teatro que Esme comprou. Ela o reformou completamente e nisso ele virou o a boate. Há anos atrás, _Burlesque_ era um verdadeiro sucesso, mas, depois de um incêndio acidental teve de ser reconstruído novamente. Esme fez com que as coisas continuassem no seu antigo lugar, mas as pessoas deixaram de vir com a mesma intensidade que vinham antes.

- Mas pelo visto, a pessoa que eu queria que ouvisse, não o ouviu – ela rebateu a minha resposta. – Sabe a quanto tempo eu estou a te chamar garoto? O que aconteceu para que você chegasse atrasado?

- Se eu te dissesse que não sei, - respondi, indo em direção ao balcão de bebidas. – você acreditaria?

Esme continuou me seguindo e parou do outro lado do balcão, de frente para mim.

- Eu quero um uísque. Puro. Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Quer que eu te dê remédios também? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Masen, querido. Cada um tem seu jeito de curar suas dores. Agora você vai me dar o meu uísque ou eu vou ter de contratar outro barman que me sirva sem mais perguntas?

- Ui! – fingi uma careta de dor. - Desculpe chefinha! – peguei uma garrafa e u copo e botei tudo em cima do balcão. Servi apenas um pouco de bebida, mas Esme me olhou - ou melhor, fuzilou - até que eu enchi um pouco mais o seu copo.

- Limão? – perguntei.

- Por favor!

Depois de terminar o seu drink, empurrei-o em direção a Esme que o segurou, respirou fundo e depois tomou todo em apenas um gole.

- Hum... Então o problema hoje é grande. O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

Esme suspirou e disse:

- Primeiro me desculpe Edward. Eu estou sendo muito grossa com você hoje.

- Quê isso...

- Segundo, eu acho que vou ficar louca! Se não bastassem as manhas de Tânia e o nervosismo de Aro, a garçonete, a... a... – Esme franziu a testa. – Como é o nome da garçonete? A morena de cabelos escuros?

- Samantha?

- Essa! Essa mesma! Ela se demitiu! Diz que estava de casamento marcado e blá, blá, blá, blá!

- Ah... Ela me falou algo sobre isso um dia desses...

- E é só agora que você me fala? Agora eu vou ter de colocar um anúncio no jornal procurando outra garçonete. Enquanto ninguém se candidata, quem vai sofrer por causa da sua amnésia vão ser Ângela e Lilly!

- Opa! Quando foi que isso virou minha culpa? – perguntei enquanto pegava um pano e passava nas garrafas para tirar o pó que se acumulava durante a manhã.

- Edward querido, - Esme respondeu uma voz, ao mesmo tempo doce e sarcástica. – Eu preciso ter alguém para culpar. E a pessoa que está mais perto de mim... Adivinha quem é?

Bufei.

- Falando nisso, conheci uma garota hoje.

Esme ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não perde tempo não é, garoto?

Bufei novamente.

- Não é nada disso. Ela apenas estava procurando um emprego.

- E como foi que você a conheceu?

- Ela estava andando no meio da rua, com um jornal enorme na frente e eu não estava prestando atenção por onde andava. Acabei trombando nela.

- E daí você começaram a conversar... – Esme deduziu.

- Mais ou menos. Eu estava com um copo de café gelado na minha mão e acabou derramando sobre o jornal dela. Sem contar que o dela também foi pro chão. Então eu me ofereci para comprar outro jornal para ela.

- Hum... Edward Masen. Eterno cavalheiro.

- Menos Esme. Ela não parecia ser daqui, então eu logo me identifiquei com ela.

- E a gora era bonita? Tem o nome dela? O telefone? – ela perguntou praticamente debruçando-se no balcão.

- Ainda menos, Esme. Você parece uma mão querendo saber como foi o primeiro encontro do filho.

- Eu me considero a sua mão. Então eu tenho todo o direito.

- Ok mamãe. E respondendo a sua pergunta, ela era muito bonita.

- Sabia! Você não dá fora.

- Menos ainda Esme. Estou quase me arrependendo de ter contado isso para você...

- E ia contar para quem? Aro?

No momento em que Esme falou o nome dele, Aro praticamente se projetou na nossa frente.

- Minha diva me chamou?

- Aro, Aro, Aro... Sabia que ouvir a conversa dos outros é muita má educação? – eu disse.

- Mas eu não ouvi nada!

- Ele conheceu uma garota que não sai da cabeça dele – sussurrou Esme.

- O quê? Quando foi que eu te disse isso? – perguntei.

- Olha só... E não é que já tinha nascido à mulher que iria conquistar o seu corãzinho Eddie?

- Aro, cala a boca. – rebati. – E Esme, você está começando a viajar com a sua imaginação.

- E qual é o nome da santa? – Aro perguntou.

- É. Qual é o nome dela? Você não me contou. – Esme emendou.

- Dá pra vocês me deixarem trabalhar em paz?

- Fala! – Aro disse. – E aí depois deixamos você começar a trabalhar.

- Qual é Edward. É apenas um nome! – Esme reforçou.

Soltei um suspiro.

- Tá bom. O nome dela é Marie. Satisfeitos?

- Huuuuuuuummm... – Esme e Aro murmuraram ao mesmo tempo. – A garota é francesa.

E depois começou o interrogatório.

- Ela tinha sotaque? – Esme começou.

- Ela era bonita? – Aro perguntou.

- Como é que ela é... Digo fisicamente? – Esme.

- Alta ou baixa? – Aro.

- Loura ou morena? – Esme.

- Você já dormiu com ela? – Aro.

- E o que aconteceu com aquela parte em que vocês me deixavam fazer o meu trabalho em paz? – interrompi antes que viessem outras perguntas ainda mais constrangedoras.

- Ui! Mal humorado! Só quero saber como Tânia vai reagir ao saber que uma desconhecida francesa com o nome de Marie tomou o lugar dela...

Deixei um copo que estava na minha mão cair.

- O que você disse Aro? – perguntei, praticamente rosnando.

- Oh-ohul. – Esme sussurrou.

-E disse que é melhor todos nós voltarmos ao nosso trabalho porque o Burlesque não vai se abrir sozinho. – ele respondeu, olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim. – Agora eu vou voltar para o meu lugar e agüentar as loucuras das outras dançarinas. – Aro levantou-se e começou a caminhar. - E diva... – ele se virou para olhar Esme – Eu tive uma idéia magnífica. Conto-te depois. – ele virou-se novamente e foi em direção ao palco, para entrar no camarim.

Esme olhou para mim e disse:

- Não ligue para o que Aro falou. Ele mete muito os pés pelas mãos e fala coisas sem pensar direito.

Bufei.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele não inventou isso. Tânia tem me dado nos nervos ultimamente.

- Eu só tenho uma pergunta: Você deu alguma esperança a ela?

- Não Esme! Por Deus não! Apesar de bonita, Tânia não tem nenhum tipo de qualidade que eu aprecio em uma mulher.

- E você já falou isso para ela?

- Já. De um modo mais cavalheiro, é claro. Mas parece que ela não entende.

- Ou não quer entender.

- Eu não sei. Só quero poder trabalhar, pelo menos, um dia sem que ela comece a encher a minha paciência.

- Idem.

- O que foi que ela te fez?

Esme bufou. Isso deveria estar virando moda.

- Ela veio com uma de querer fazer uma apresentação com a própria coreografia. O que diabos ela está pensando? Eu sinceramente vi a apresentação dela e é um das coisas mais vulgares que eu já olhei na vida! E ela se acha no direito de dizer que combina com o clima da boate! Desde quando isso aqui virou uma casa de prostituição?

- Esme, você não acha que está... Exagerando um pouco?

- Edward, você está duvidando do meu conhecimento?

- Nope.

- Então acredite. Aquilo iria arruinar de vez o nome do Burlesque.

- Isso não está arruinado.

Esme me lançou um sorriso doce.

- É bom saber que tem alguém que acredita nisso.

Depois dessas palavras, ela levantou-se da cadeira do bar e fez o mesmo caminho de Aro.

Esme estava claramente estressada. Eu já havia recomendado varias vezes que ela tirasse umas férias, mas ela sempre vinha com da desculpa de que _"nós colocaríamos fogo de novo se ela saísse, até se ela fosse apenas dar uma volta na esquina."_. Mas, sinceramente, eu não conseguia ver o Burlesque sem a direção de ferro de Esme Turner. Ela era a vida do Burlesque, assim como Burlesque era a sua.

O balcão já estava totalmente arrumado e eu fui ajudar Thomas e John a arrumar as cadeiras e as mesas. Nessa hora, já havia escurecido um pouco e, daqui a minutos a boate abriria, então fui ao vestiário masculino, troquei de roupa. Eu sabia que era proibido, mas levei meu celular junto comigo, caso a garota Marie me ligasse. Logicamente ficaria no silencioso porque, se Esme notasse, eu não duvidava que ela fosse agir como uma diretora de colégio e confiscasse o meu celular. Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas estava um pouco ansioso para que ela me ligasse. Ela parecia... especial.

- E aew, cara? – Jasper me acordou dos meus devaneios. Ele também era barman e me ajudava quando o movimento ficava muito intenso. – Tô atrasado?

- Não. Eles vão abrir as portas... – olhei para a entrada e vi que o segurança havia aberto as portas. – Agora.

- E Esme? Será que ela notou o meu atraso? – Jasper perguntou, olhando cautelosamente para os lados.

- Notar, notar, com certeza ela já notou. Mas eu acho que ela já descarregou a raiva em cima de mim. – falei, lembrando do episódio de mais cedo.

-O que ela disse? O que foi que aconteceu?

- Tânia.

- Opa. Não precisa falar mais nada.

Dei um sorriso.

- E a Alice? Você a viu por aí?

Sorri ainda mais abertamente. Jasper era louco por Alice desde a primeira vez que ele a viu. Ela é o único motivo para que ele trabalhe aqui, afinal, Jasper é montado na grana. Mas ele só revelou isso para mim. Eu o considero meu melhor amigo.

- Não. Ainda não a vi. Mas se fosse você não a procuraria agora. Ela deve estar se arrumando.

-Ela vai se apresentar hoje? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Não agüentei e soltei uma gargalhada.

- Não se preocupe. A sua bailarina vai sim se apresentar hoje.

- Quem dera ela fosse minha... – ele lamentou.

- Alice é apenas um pouco desligada. Mas eu não dou muito tempo para ela notar um certo cara loiro dos olhos azuis, que por acaso é o barman da boate que ela trabalha, babando aos seus pés.

- Ah, Edward, você é tão palhaço.

As horas foram passando e o Burlesque começava a encher. Lá era o local preferido para que homens de negócios viessem conversar e de quebra, olhar mulheres em trajes sensuais. Empresários, comerciantes, caça-talentos... Era uma infinidade de gente. Por isso que eu não acreditava muito na conversa de Esme em dizer que o Burlesque estava indo mal.

Na boate tudo tinha o seu horário. Nós abríamos as sete e até durante as dez apenas uma banda de maestros tocava uma música calma. Mas,quando dava exatamente às dez horas, as apresentações das meninas começavam. Eram espetáculos de danças sensuais, perfeitamente coreografadas e dirigidas por Esme. Tânia Denali era a estrela. Loira e com curvas exuberantes, Tânia era o sonho de qualquer homem. Mas, convivendo com ela foi que eu aprendi a não julgar um livro pela capa Tânia era agressiva, mesquinha e egoísta. Queria que todos os holofotes brilhassem para ela e ela dava uma atenção extraordinária para o dinheiro. Futilidade poderia ser considerado o seu nome do meio. Quem não há conhecesse, não diria isso. Mas era a pura verdade.

As dançarinas eram divididas em grupos, para facilitar a organização. No total havia quatro grupos. Tânia era como uma espécie de líder de um dos grupos de dançarinas. Rosalie, uma outra dançarina, comandava o outro. Alice outro e por fim Louise comandava o último grupo. Diferentemente da primeira, Rosalie, Alice e Louise não eram tão fúteis como Tânia. Dava para se ver ao longe que elas faziam isso porque realmente gostavam de dançar.

O primeiro grupo a se apresentar foi o de Rosalie. Com a banda tocando um ritmo mais sensual, parecido com salsa, ela começaram a dançar tão sincronizadamente, que por mim, era impossível se achar um defeito. Eram nessas horas que poderiam ser ouvidos os assovios e elogios que os homens direcionavam as garotas. As pessoas que estavam sentadas nos bancos do bar viraram se para apreciar o desempenho delas.

Com a batida da música ficava cada vez mais rápida, as garotas apressavam seus movimentos, fazendo que s olhos menos acostumados com todos aqueles movimentos se perdem. Rosalie ficava na frente e se mexia sensualmente fazendo com que vários homens praticamente se curvassem para o palco. A melodia terminou e Rosalie foi saudada com uma chuva de aplausos.

Minutos depois, os outros grupos começaram a se apresentar, e a boate enchia cada vez mais. Ângela e Lilly estavam visivelmente sobrecarregadas com tantos pedidos. Eram 03h30min da manhã quando a última pessoa saiu. Depois disso, os funcionários encarregados da limpeza teriam o trabalho duro: Arrumar novamente as mesas, varrer o lixo, limpar os banheiros e etc. Se fosse outro dia, eu até ajudaria, mas eu não estava muito feliz.

_Ela não ligou._

Mas, também, eu só poderia ser um doido mesmo. A garota acaba de chegar na cidade e eu quero sair com ela. Era obvio que ela não iria ligar. Por mais que eu dissesse que eu não sou um ladrão, um assassino, ou até mesmo um psicopata, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, continuaria não confiando.

_Mas então porque eu estou tão chateado?_

Cansado de fazer perguntas a mim mesmo, me despedi de todos e fui até o estacionamento onde estava a minha querida moto Suzuki. Ela foi um presente do meu pai antes dele morrer. Era uma moto com a designer antigo, mas ao mesmo tempo charmosa, como daquelas motos dos anos 80. Era a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha no mundo. Montei nela e fui em direção à minha casa. Chegando lá, tomei um banho, esquentei uma lasanha congelada para o jantar e depois, fui dormir. Dormir e sonhar com um lindo par de olhos cor de chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

PDV. Bella:

_!_

Uma buzina alta e grave, de provavelmente um caminhão, me fez cair da cama. Acordei assustada, pensado que algo grave poderia ter acontecido e fui ver na janela. E o que eu vi me deixou doida de raiva: O caminhoneiro estava apenas tentando chamar a atenção de uma loura na rua.

Filho da mãe.

Voltei para cama, mas, para a minha infelicidade, eu não estava mais com sono. Então fiquei me revirando na cama pelo menos meia hora, até desistir e ver que horas eram. Oito horas da manhã. Eu não fazia ideia se era muito cedo, mas decidi me arrumar e procurar uma padaria pelo quarteirão. Tomei um banho com a água gelada para despistar qualquer tipo de sono que viesse a aparecer e troquei de roupa. O dia estava ameno, então decidi usar apenas uma camiseta e uma causa jeans. Prevenida, coloquei o meu All Star, caso andasse muito. Botei uns brincos e uma pulseira que ganhei de Anna, no meu aniversário anterior. Para não ir de "cara limpa", passei apenas um pouco de gloss labial e eu já estava pronta. Rapidamente, peguei a bolsa que estava ao lado da cama e saí do quarto.

No hotel eles ofereciam café da manhã, almoço e jantar, mas eu aproveitava cada oportunidade para desvendar essa cidade maravilhosa. Quando eu desci do meu quarto, notei que a maiorias das pessoas também já haviam saído dos seus quartos e se dirigiam ao restaurante do hotel, em busca do seu café-da-manhã. Desviando o caminho delas, eu fui logo para a rua, onde a sensação de liberdade me atingiu prazerosamente. Apesar do pouco tempo em que eu estava aqui, eu sentia que já amava a "Cidade dos Anjos". Eu comecei a andar distraidamente pelas ruas, pensando no que fazer hoje, até que eu notei que havia chegado ao Subway. O mesmo que eu havia ido ontem. E voltado com o Edward.

Noite passada, eu até pensei, por uns instantes, em ligar para ele. Mas, acima de tudo, eu prezava a minha segurança. Por mais que eu me sentisse um pouco ridícula, eu não poderia confiar em um cara que eu conheci há menos de 24 horas. Mas, que foi tentador, _aaah_… Isso foi.

Obriguei-me a voltar meus pensamentos para o presente, e, já que eu estava lá, eu podia tomar o meu café por lá sem problema nenhum. Mas, uma coisinha mínima dentro de mim, sussurrava outra coisa. Algo que juntava o nome de Edward e a palavra _reencontro_. Sentei-me em uma mesa e esperei que um dos atendentes viesse anotar o meu pedido e aproveitei também para comprar um jornal de uma marca diferente do de ontem. Eu precisava de novas ofertas de apartamento. Enquanto o meu café expresso e a minha baguete não ficavam prontos, abri o jornal novamente à procura da sessão de aluga-se. A maioria dos alugueis eram os mesmo que eu havia visitado ontem, mas é claro que havia algumas exceções. Quando o meu café-da-manhã chegou, eu pedi para que o atendente se pudesse, me emprestasse uma caneta por alguns minutos. Ele pegou uma caneta que estava no seu bolso e me ofereceu. Com isso, eu fiquei marcando todos os lugares em que eu poderia procurar um quarto decente e barato.

Depois de ter marcado todos os lugares possíveis no jornal, fui ao balcão devolver a caneta. Mas, distraidamente, acabei esbarrando em uma pessoa. Imediatamente, a sensação de deja-vú apareceu para me dar um _oi_, e, por um instante, desejei para que fosse Edward. Uma coisa realmente estúpida de se desejar.

- Vê se olha por onde anda garota! – uma voz masculina, num tom irritado quebrou o silêncio.

Respirei fundo, estrangulando o grito de raiva. Raiva ao _cubo_ porque primeiro, o homem realmente parecia bastante irritado; Segundo, por conta da minha falta de atenção constante, acabei causando uma confusão; E terceiro, e ainda mais revoltante, eu estava decepcionada por não ter sido com Edward.

_Estúpida_ – repreendi-me mentalmente.

- Desculpe-me – respondi, com vontade de me chutar. Ainda estava revoltada.

Pela primeira vez, olhei diretamente para o homem. Alto e moreno, tinha um claro parentesco indígena. Estava vestido com um terno azul marinho e seus cabelos eram cortados perfeitamente. Ele exalava poder e rigidez. Ele olhou para mim, me medindo com os olhos, fazendo com que eu me sentisse desconfortável, uma ninguém. Depois de alguns segundos, ele apenas deu um _"humf"_ e foi em direção ao caixa.

Praticamente morta de vergonha, tratei logo de sair de lá e com uma promessa mental de procurar outro lugar para comer quando estiver com pressa. Saí do Subway sem coragem de olhar na cara de qualquer pessoa que passasse na minha frente. Aquele homem havia me deixado constrangida com o tamanho do seu desprezo e ignorância.

Quando saí do Subway, olhei no meu relógio de pulso e ele marcava nove horas. Perfeito! – pensei. À uma hora dessas tudo já estava devidamente aberto, sem contar que hoje eu tinha um bom pressentimento. Eu tinha certeza de que hoje arranjaria um apartamento decente.

Três Horas Depois...

- É oficial! Desisto! – gritei feito uma louca no meio de uma rua, para mim, desconhecida.

E era verdade. Durante três desgastantes horas, eu procurei um apartamento que fosse. Mas era sempre os mesmo. Ou muito caro, ou muito sujo ou até em lugares perigosos demais para se morar. Eu sinceramente que ria encontrar um lugar em que eu me sentisse, no mínimo, em casa. Acho que teria que me contentar com o hotel... Lá pelo menos, era mais barato que certos alugueis que eu vi. Decidida a voltar para o hotel e almoçar, recomecei a andar e depois de alguns metros, vi uma coisa que me deixou um pouco curiosa.

Em um beco, um homem imprensava uma mulher fortemente na parede. No começo eu achei que eles estavam apenas trocando um amasso – e, diga-se de passagem, bem pesado. – quando a mulher virou o rosto em minha direção. Ela parecia não me olhar e depois eu fui notar o por quê. Ela estava chorando. Estranho... Tentei olhar com mais atenção te que notei uma coisa que fazia bastante diferença naquela cena.

Ele estava bêbado.

Nesse exato momento, pude sentir o mundo parar de rodar. Uma nuvem densa de lembranças que, a todo custo eu tentava apagar da minha cabeça, um passado sofrido e pavoroso, imagens que toldavam os meus olhos, me coração começou a bater mais rapidamente e imediatamente a minha respiração se acelerou. Havia tanta _confusão_, tanta_ dor_...

Fui despertada de minha semi-letargia, quando ouvi a voz abafada e arrastada do homem.

"- Vai dar uma de difícil agora, docinho? Eu te vi ontem à noite e não consegui esquecer... Agora eu vou ver se você é tão deliciosa quanto parecia..."

"- Não, por favor!" – sussurrou a garota, que se debatia inutilmente, já que estava imobilizada pela força do homem.

"- Vadia."

Notei que eu ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar e que havia passado apenas segundos desde quando entrei no beco. Também reparei que, em meio às lágrimas, a garota pareceu ver que eu estava lá e moveu seus lábios em um silencioso "_Me ajude_".

Em Elwood, por ser uma cidade pequena, o índice de criminalidade era quase nulo. Mas, agora vendo o problema, literalmente, de frente, eu sentia que não poderia apenas virar as costas e deixar aquela pobre garota em apuros. Maldito extinto de proteção.

Ainda com o coração trovejando no meu peito, respirei fundo tentando lembrar algumas cenas de briga dos filmes de ação que eu já havia assistido. Tudo parecia ao mesmo tempo fácil e ridículo, então optei por uma coisa mais prática. Olhei para o chão procurando algum tipo de coisa que eu poderia usar para tentar incapacitar o agressor. O beco estava um pouco úmido e estranhamente escuro, para uma hora daquelas da manhã. Havia sacos de lixo e pedaços de madeira jogados no chão. Não pensei duas vezes antes de pegar um pedaço mediano de madeira e tentar ir silenciosamente em direção a garota. A cada passo para frente que eu dava, meu coração seguia um ritmo cada vem mais forte e minhas mãos suavam e tremiam. O medo quase me fez dar meia volta e seguir o meu caminho. Isso acontecia sempre, não acontecia? Pessoas eram atacadas a todo segundo. Mas eu também não podia deixar de pensar que aquela garota só teve a infeliz sorte de está no lugar errada e na hora errada.

Continuei caminhando até chegar a praticamente meio metro do homem, que estava de costas para mim. Inspirei fundo silenciosamente e levantei o pedaço de madeira acima da minha cabeça. A garota ainda olhava para mim quando o homem pareceu notar a direção do olhar dela e se virou. Não vi outra chance e o golpeei com toda a força a sua cabeça. O homem caiu no chão, com um gemido estrangulado de dor e nessa hora eu soube que só poderia fazer uma coisa. Olhei para a garota que ainda tremia, colada a parede e disse:

- Corre!

Saímos correndo em disparada, pois talvez, a qualquer momento o homem poderia acordar e sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer. Eu já tinha corrido o muito e mais uma vez, agradeci mentalmente em ter botado o meu All Star. Correr com saltos não era muito confortável. Já estava a pelo menos uma quadra de distancia, num lugar menos movimentado, quando decidi olhar para trás. Grande erro.

A única coisa que eu senti, foi o meu corpo sendo praticamente lançado para frente e caindo no chão. A primeira pessoa que eu pensei que fosse obviamente foi o bêbado. Mas como? Era para ele ainda estar desmaiado, quiçá morto. Não fazia ideia se a batida na cabeça dele poderia ter sido grave. O pânico me tomou por alguns segundos e eu sabia que dessa eu não ia sair ilesa. Mas tudo tomou um rumo diferente quando eu ouvi:

- Por que você parou de correr?

_Oi?_

A minha respiração que estava presa, coisa que, misteriosamente eu nem sabia que estava, se soltou em uma arfada audível. Olhei para cima, e vi que quem havia me atropelado, era a garota do beco. O alívio que senti foi tão grande que eu soltei um palavrão baixinho. Meredith iria me matar se ouvisse isso.

-Posso falar se você sair de cima de mim... – respondi.

De repente, a garota pareceu notar que ainda estava por cima – literalmente – e saiu rapidamente de mim, ajeitando as suas roupas em seqüência. Tentei me levantar e a garota me ajudou, estendendo a mão, par que eu pudesse pegar força e me apoiar.

- Me desculpe. Eu não havia notado que você havia parado de correr – falou ela, com um sorriso culpado em seu rosto. – Que jeito maluco de se agradecer, não é? Você salva a minha vida e eu faço você se machucar.

- Machucar? Mas eu não estou machucada. – respondi.

A garota inclinou um pouco o rosto para o lado e cerrou os olhos. Eu a fitei assustada.

- Verdade. Não está. – Ela respirou fundo. – Ainda bem. Eu tenho o estômago fraco para sangue e também não seria nada legal se eu machucasse a minha salvadora.

- Eu acho que salvadora requer mais coisa. – Falei tentando ajeitar as minhas roupas. - E não foi nada. Qualquer um faria a mesma coisa...

- Você está errada. Antes de você entrar no beco, passaram três homens. E você pode adivinhar o que eles fizeram... Nesse caso, o que eles não fizeram.

Fiquei chocada. Não era possível que ninguém tenha tido um pouco de coragem para ajudá-la. Isso Era tão... Errado. Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas apenas consegui fazer papel de idiota abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água.

- Não precisa falar nada. Eu que tenho que te agradecer. Muito, mais muito obrigada mesmo por ter me ajudado naquela hora. Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua atitude. – ela falou segurando firmemente as minhas mãos. – E, por falar nisso, qual é o seu nome?

- Isabella. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. – decidi falar o meu nome verdadeiro para ela. Ela me transmitia certa confiança.

- Bella, já que eu estou em dívida com você, que tal se eu te pagasse um almoço? Já está tarde e eu ainda não almocei. Está com fome?

- Bem para falar a verdade, eu iria agora para o hotel almoçar e...

- Ótimo! – ela interrompeu. – Eu conheço um lugar onde nós podemos almoçar e ainda é bem baratinho. Vamos.

Ela não esperou eu aceitar o convite e começou a me puxar. Eu podia não conhecer ela, mas sabia que ela não era o tipo de pessoa, que não aceitava um não como resposta, então decidi acompanhá-la. Durante o caminho, começamos a conversar e nesse meio tempo aprendi algumas coisas sobre ela. Ela tinha 21 anos e tinha nascido em Los Angeles. Morava sozinha e trabalhava em uma boate como dançarina. Ela era adotada e nunca tinha conhecido os pais biológicos. À medida que ela falava mais sobre ela, eu comecei a contar algumas coisas sobre mim. Assim como eu, Alice tinha uma verdadeira compulsão por compras e quando ficava nervosa falava muito. Alguns minutos depois, estávamos entrando em um pequeno, porém aconchegante restaurante. Depois que já estávamos acomodadas, eu fiz uma pergunta que já estava me deixando ansiosa.

- Alice, não tem naquela hora em que eu entrei no beco? – ela olhou para mim interrogativamente, mas assentiu. – Eu ouvi um pouco do que ele havia falado e... - pausei, tentando encontrar a palavra certa. – Bem, você o conhecia?

- Humm... Conhecer, conhecer, eu não conheço. Apenas o vejo às vezes no clube em que trabalho. Nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Qual é o nome dessa sua boate? – perguntei curiosa.

- The Lounge Burlesque. Na verdade, lá era um antigo teatro que faliu. Esme, a dona, comprou e reformou-o.

- Nossa... Deve ser enorme.

- Enorme e lindo. Majestoso, pra dizer a verdade.

- Dá para ver que você gosta muito de lá.

- O Burlesque é a minha vida. Não faço ideia do que faria se não estivesse lá. E um lugar apaixonante.

- Com você falando desse jeito, dá até vontade de ir lá. – comentei sorrindo.

- Boa ideia! Vou te dar o endereço e você pode aparecer lá e ver algumas apresentações. O que acha?

- Eu acho que iria ser ótimo.

Continuamos a conversar até que o nosso pedido veio. Alice era uma pessoa de fácil comunicação e às vezes bastante elétrica. Eu notei que ela falava do emprego dela com verdadeira devoção. Ri bastante dos momentos engraçados que aconteciam, como, por exemplo, alguém esquecer a coreografia ou cair no palco. E a cada minuto eu ficava mais curiosa para ir a essa boate. Depois do almoço convidei Alice para que fossemos dar uma volta. Eu realmente tinha sentido uma empatia muito forte por ela. Infelizmente, ela disse que não poderia porque tinha que ensaiar algumas coreografias para as apresentações de hoje à noite. Mas, antes de ir, ela me deu o endereço da tal boate, se despediu, ainda murmurando um _"muito obrigada por mais cedo..."_ e foi embora.

Assim que ela saiu, não demorei muito e também sai do restaurante com a intenção de voltar para o hotel e descansar. Eu estava passado por mais coisas do que poderia imaginar em apenas 48 horas.

Ponto de Vista: Esme

- MAIS ONDE DIABOS TÂNIA SE METEU? – perguntei já estressada.

Estresse. Uma boa palavra e que podia muito bem caracterizar a minha vida agora. A dançarina principal da boate ainda não tinha chegado para ensaiar a nova coreografia; Havia dezenas de roupas que eu deveria ajeitar; Organizar o Burlesque para abrir hoje à noite; Sem falar em contas, contas e mais contas... Eu estava sobrecarregada.

- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU SEI LER MENTES OU O QUÊ? DÁ PARA ALGUÉM ME RESPONDER?

As garotas estavam encima do palco se alongando e pararam para apenas negar. Ninguém sabia onde Tânia estava e isso me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Ninguém também parecia se importar que eu estivesse gritando feito um general no exercito. E de certa forma, eu gostei disso, porque eu não gostaria que elas ficassem chateadas comigo, afinal, todas elas eram como uma família para mim.

Mais a raiva que vinha do estresse era ainda um sentimento predominante e então eu tentei me acalmar. Sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada estressada.

- Tá certo. – falei com a voz mais amena. – Coco, se Tânia não vier nos próximos cinco minutos, você vai se apresentar no lugar dela.

Courtney – Coco, no caso – ficou euforia com a notícia e começou a ensaiar os passos com mais determinação. Todas ali queriam tanto destaque quanto Tânia e essa era uma ótima oportunidade.

- Ah, e tem mais uma mudança. Eu falei ontem com Aro e nós dois concordamos que esse esquema de grupos de dança não vai mais funcionar. Selecionaremos aleatoriamente as dançarinas, mas isso não significa que alguém não irá dançar.

- E você esqueceu mais um tópico querida – disse Aro andando até a minha direção. – Eu tive uma ideia genial. Eu ai falar para você ontem, só ficamos muito ocupados...

- Sem rodeios...

- Tá. Que tal se elas começassem a dublar as músicas que dançam?

- Dublar? – repeti confusa.

- Exato. A música toca, junto com o áudio e elas apenas fechem os lábios, como se fossem elas mesmas que estivessem cantando... É ou não é uma boa idéia? – finalizou Aro, com um ar de _"eu sou demais"_.

Ignorando o seu ar de Einstein, eu tinha que admitir que fosse uma ideia interessante. Muito interessante.

- Huumm... Meu pequeno Newton, se, _mas apenas se_, eu concordasse com essa sua ideia, quando isso tudo iria ficar pronto?

- My Lady... Ficará tudo pronto para hoje mesmo.

Desfiz o sorriso.

- Como assim?

- Essa ideia já vinha fervilhando na minha cabeça há algum tempo. Então eu tomei a grande iniciativa de preparar tudo antes e depois contar para você.

- Essa eu demorei um pouco mais para entender. Então quer dizer que você iria me falar apenas quando as garotas já estivessem no palco cantando?

- Dublando – ele frisou. – E não. Eu iria te contar ontem a noite esqueceu?

- Certo, certo. E o que você mais esqueceu para o novo show?

- Então quer dizer que eu estou com um ok? – perguntou Aro, desconfiado.

- E eu lá tenho escolha? Se eu disser não é capaz de você e todas as meninas me assassinarem... Às vezes nem parece que eu sou a dona...

-Oh mulher exagerada! Agora vamos parar com o vale das lamentações e escuta o êxtase da minha ideia: Que tal se a minha estrela voltasse a brilhar?

- Perdão? – falei sem entender nada. - Estrela? Brilhar? Decodifique, por favor.

- Simples: Eu quero que você seja uma das apresentações principais. Você vai lá para a palco dan...

- Não. – Interrompi. – Nem pensar.

Mas você nem me deixou terminar de falar!

- Exato. Olha Aro, eu gostei muito da sua ideia de fazer algo novo pelo clube e tudo mais, mas isso já é demais.

- Mas a ideia é per...

- Não - interrompi novamente. – Aro, quem é que vai pagar para ver uma velha doida dando uma de _dirty dancing_?

- Você ainda nem chegou aos 35 e já está tendo crise da meia idade...

- Para ter crise de meia idade tem que ser bem mais velho... No mínimo...

- Não estou nem aí para isso. – ele me cortou. – É obvio que você não vai seguir a coreografia das garotas. Você vai ter uma especial.

- Isso é tudo desespero atrás de dançarinas? Se for isso, eu faço um anuncio no jornal e tudo mais... Não podemos chegar a esses extremos...

- Posso deixar para rir depois? – ele revirou os olhos. – Agora dá para me deixar terminar a minha ideia ou eu vou ter calar essa inda boquinha com fita durex?

Dessa vez, eu revirei os olhos.

- Se você gosta de gastar saliva, continue...

- Obrigada! Como eu estava dizendo, você vai lá para o palco dançar e cantar!

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- Definitivamente não.

- O quê? A ideia é perfeita!

- Não você é louco! Faz ideia de quanto tempo eu não seguro um microfone? Que ao menos canto?

- Cantar é que nem aprender a falar: Todo mundo sabe. Só tem algumas pessoas que não tem a sorte de falar... Digo, cantar, tão bem. Mas você tem esse dom e pode usá-lo a nosso favor.

- Aro, a minha época como cantora acabou.

- Mas, Esme, você nunca pensou em reviver os seus dias de glória? "A Voz de Ouro" ou então "Sucessora de Marilyn Monroe"?

De repente, fui jogada a um avalanche de lembranças da qual eu tão obstinadamente tentava esquecer. Tudo parecia tão mais fácil a 10 anos atrás... "A voz de Ouro", meu apelido, era citado em todas as rádios e programas de TV... Em uma época em que todas as minhas músicas eram hit's... Numa época em que pessoas morreriam por apenas um autógrafo meu...

- Esme... Esme...? – Acordei dos meus devaneios com Aro, que continuava de frente para mim, estalando seus dedos bem perto do meu rosto.

- Quê? Dá pra tirar seus dedos de frente do meu rosto?

- Aleluia! Pensei que você iria ficar com essa cara de peixe morto para sempre...

- O quê?

- Eu disse que você tem que ver o lado brilhante da minha ideia! Isso vai trazer mais pessoas para o Burlesque, Esme! E é isso que nós estamos precisando! De mais público.

- Você não está entendendo, Aro. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não seguiria por esse caminho novamente...

- Não. Você é que não está entendendo. Eu não estou dizendo pra você sair atrás de um empresário e uma gravadora para gravar um CD. Eu só queria que você cantasse, pelo menos uma vez a cada dia aqui. Como se fosse um tipo de _"Seja Bem Vindo"_. Nada mais, nada menos.

- Aro... – tentei argumentar, já sem forças.

- Esme... Você sabe muito bem que nós temos que tentar todas as nossas armas para conseguir voltar aos tempos de glória desse nosso lugar. O Burlesque merece voltar a brilhar. E você também. Vamos. Dê-me uma oportunidade. Dê ao nosso clube essa oportunidade. Dê a si mesma uma oportunidade.

- Aro... Por favor... Não faça isso comigo... – choraminguei. Odiava quando ele vinha com esse discurso motivador. Odiava pelo simples fato de sempre conseguir me motivar.

- Sinto muito, mas já fiz. E se você não aceitar agora, eu vou ter que emendar mais frases animadoras que eu pesquisei na Internet. Tá preparada?

- _Tá Legal!_ Você ganhou! Eu faço o que você quiser. Só _pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado_, fica longe do computador! No mínimo pelo resto da sua vida!

- Não prometo nada baby... Agora vem que eu tenho que te explicar tudo.

- Ah! Ainda tem mais?

- Dããh! Ainda tenho que te mostrar o figurino, a coreografia, as músicas...

- Certo. Então vamos ao meu escritório organizar isso direito antes que eu mude de ideia.

- É pra já chefinha!

Revirei os olhos novamente. Aro às vezes podia ser muito infantil. Fomos em direção ao meu escritório conversar melhor essas apresentações. Ele tinha mesmo tudo preparado. Desde as fitas com as canções até as coreografias. Notei que um tipo de planejamento desses, levaria no mínimo meses e perguntei para ele como e quando ele tinha pensado isso.

- Acredite se quiser, mas eu tive um sonho. Não, eu não vou começar um discurso digno de Martin Luther King. E sonhei com tudo isso Esme, com todos esses detalhes que eu acabei de te falar. Quando eu acordei, escrevi tudo o que eu sonhei e depois organizei pacientemente até ficar desse jeito. Isso faz no mínimo, uns... Quatro meses? Cinco no máximo.

- E você ficou me escondendo isso durante todo esse tempo?

- Se eu tivesse te falado na hora, você com certeza nem teria me deixar terminar de falar. Como você fez ainda agorinha.

Bufei. Ele me conhecia bem demais.

- Ok. Você vai parar de me recriminar agora? Eu aceitei essa sua loucura genial. Agora vamos pensar na apresentação de abertura. O que eu vou ter que cantar? Etta James como a maioria?

- Não. Você é exclusiva, amor. Você se lembra do barman loiro? O Jasper? Pois é. Ele conhece um cara...

- Por favor... Dá pra encurtar isso? Eu estou quase me arrependendo...

- Aff... Em miúdos, um cara já escreveu a música e a melodia que você ira cantar.

- Mas, como você consegue isso? Sério! Você é humano?

Aro se aproximou ainda mais da minha mesa, e quando o seu rosto estava bem em frente ao meu, ele soltou uma gargalhada e disse:

- Você nunca vai saber...

Não resisti ao impulso de revirar os olhos.

Aro se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Agora eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Daqui a pouco, você passa lá no palco que eu vou te ajudar com a coreografia e a música, ok? Bejinho! – ele terminou, fechando a porta.

Agora eu que estava sozinha, a ideia de Aro parecia assustadora. E se não desse certo?

Mas eu tinha que tentar. Afinal, aquela era uma das únicas esperanças que o Burlesque tinha de continuar existindo. Abri umas das gavetas da minha mesa e lá estavam elas. As contas do banco. Fechei a gaveta com força, jurando a para mim que iria lutar até o fim e com todas as minhas forças para ficar com o _meu_ clube.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu acordei me sentindo a pessoa mais felizarda do mundo.

As minhas pernas pareciam latejar, a minha cabeça estava doendo e eu estava tão cansada, que, se não fosse pelo sol que entrava pela minha janela e iluminando todo o quarto, atrapalhando o meu sono, eu teria dormido, no mínimo, mais duas horas. Mas, ao fechar os olhos novamente, lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. Lentamente, peguei meu travesseiro, botei na frente do meu rosto, respirei fundo e dei um belo de um grito. Abafado pelo travessei, é claro, comecei a espernear na cama e continuei a gritar. Para qualquer observador, eu estaria tentando me matar ou coisa do tipo, mas eu apenas estava extravasando a minha alegria.

Deus do Céu! Finalmente as coisas estão dando certo para o meu lado! Consegui um emprego, fiz amigos, moro num prédio razoável e até agora tudo está indo as mil maravilhas!

Quando a crise de histeria/felicidade passou, levantei-me da cama e fui tomar um banho. Água fria ia me ajudar a espantar a preguiça que eu quase via se arrastar novamente até mim. Mas eu não tinha que ter esse luxo. Escovei os dentes, lavei o cabelo, depilei... tive uma verdadeiro dia de princesa caseiro. Quando vi que horas eram, levei um choque: Já se passava das uma da tarde! Eu nem demorei duas horas no banho – lavar, hidratar e depilar são processos que demoram, ok? -, então eu devia ter acordado mais tarde do que eu pensava...

E para comprovar o quão desligada eu estava, minha barriga roncou alto, mais bem alto e tremendo. Eu nem havia tomado café da manhã e nem me lembro se tinha comido alguma coisa ontem à noite...

_Ontem à noite... _

Tentando pensar em outra coisa que não me deixasse eufórica novamente, praticamente voei até o restaurante do hotel. Ainda havia algumas pessoas lá e eu fiquei aliviada de não ser a única, para não dar trabalho aos funcionários. Eu sei que _é_ o trabalho deles, mas...

Peguei um prato e comecei ame servir. Eu acho que a cozinheira pensou que eu nunca tinha comido na vida, porque eu fiz um prato de dar inveja a um morto de fome. Sentei numa mesa mais afastada e comei a comer. Nesse momento de sossego, eu me permiti lembrar de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu havia conhecido duas pessoas maravilhosas – Alice e Edward – e tinha o emprego no lugar dos meus sonhos. Mas, como nem tudo na vida são flores, eu tinha que pensar na parte ruim também. Como é que eu vou conseguir trabalhar em paz, tendo que fugir da minha "chefa"? Ela provavelmente não sabia da mais nova aquisição ao grupo de empregados. Meu medo também era de prejudicar Edward... Ele está arriscando o emprego dele para me dar um... Eu teria que dar o meu máximo. Só assim, Esme veria que eu não sou um desperdício e me manteria no quadro de funcionários. Edward permaneceria no emprego sem problemas e eu ainda poderia tentar virar uma das dançarinas sem problemas.

Feliz com a minha decisão, terminei de comer e voltei para o meu quarto. Lá, peguei a minha farda – mais parecida com um maiô do que com qualquer outra coisa – e vi se precisava de algum ajuste. Milagrosamente, coube perfeitamente em mim. Não negar, que fiquei com um pouco de vergonha. Eu não tinha costume de andar sem calças por aí, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu me acostumasse.

Passei o resto da tarde fazendo nada, até que, quando eu quatro horas, comecei a me arrumar para ir pro trabalho. Eu não fazia idéia se era cedo demais, mas, pontualidade sempre é um quesito a favor quando se quer um emprego seguido de promoção, não é?

Usei uma blusa leve branca e uma calça jeans normal. Fiz uma maquiagem simples, pegue a minha bolsa, sem esquecer do meu mapa. Eu tenho uma memória deplorável. Saí rapidamente do meu prédio, e fui até a parada de ônibus. Não seria nada legal se eu chegasse toda suada de tanto andar. No caminho até Sunset Strip, eu estomago dava voltas, numa mistura de excitação e nervosismo.

Ao chegar no ponto, desci do ônibus e encarei o grande prédio, que agora era o meu local de trabalho. Desde já eu já o adorava. Era um dos tipos de coisa que você se apaixona a primeira vista. A maioria das pessoas se apaixonam por, carros, jóias, roupas... No meu caso, estou apaixonada pelo prédio onde eu trabalho. Isso era o sonho de qualquer patrão!

O Lounge já estava aberto, então entrei silenciosamente, tentado não chamar atenção de ninguém. Atravessei o corredor de cabeça baixa, com o cabelo cobrindo o meu rosto. Precaução nunca é demais. Desci as escadas agradecendo internamente que o "cara da recepção" ainda não estava lá. Escondi-me atrás de uma das colunas e me atrevi a olhar o que estava acontecendo. Todos os funcionários estavam começando a fazer seus afazeres. Edward e mais alguns barman's já prepararam as bebidas e retiravam a poeira que se acumulava em algumas. Outros, junto com as garçonetes, arrumavam as mesas e variam o local. Dava para ouvir uma música tocando longe, e eu tinha certeza de que eram as dançarinas ensaiando para o show. Olhei em volta e notei que Esme não estava no local então fui atrás de Edward.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentei. Ele virou-se para mim, e eu tive que, por ser apenas humana, precisava respirar. Mas é difícil lembrar de uma coisa tão trivial quando se olha nesse mar verde de pura sedução.

- Humm... Boa tarde, Indiana. Chegou na hora.

- Então, o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Primeiramente, ajude os outros a arrumarem as mesas. Depois, vá ajudar a limpar os banheiros.

Não pude deixar de fazer uma careta. Eu tinha que começar de algum lugar, não tinha?

- Ta certo, chefinho...

Comecei a organizar as mesas com uma garota que se apresentou como Shelly. Ela era "da casa" e me ensinou tudo o que Edward não havia me falado sobre o funcionamento da casa. Ela era natural de L.A., e trabalhava como garçonete para ajudar os pais a pagar a sua faculdade de publicidade. Enquanto conversava com ela, sempre ficava de olho em que se aproximava e isso me fez notar um cara que, bem, estava me desconcertando.

Ele estava no bar junto de Edward e era loiro, branco e dos olhos azuis. Não era aquele amigo de ontem a noite, mas outro, mais forte. Era do tipo bonito, mas tinha alguma coisa nos olhos dele que parecia gritar "_Perigo! Tome cuidado! Alerta Vermelho!_". Ele me olhava como se eu fosse, como eu posso dizer... Um pedaço de carne rara no açougue? Não era daquele tipo de olhar que uma mulher se sentiria lisonjeada. Longe disso. No começo, pensei até que fosse paranóia minha, mas, ao que parece, eu não fui a única a notar o seu olhar.

- Nossa, parece que você conseguiu um admirador nada agradável. – sussurrou Shelly, enquanto eu ajeitava as cadeiras, tentando ignorar que parecia queimar a minha nuca.

- Do que você está falando? – fiz-me de desentendida.

- James está quase abrindo um buraco nas suas costas, de tanto te encarar.

_Então esse era o nome do cidadão..._

Olhei para trás novamente e, desta vez, ele me mandou um sorriso.

_Idiota._

- Quer um conselho, novata? – perguntou Shelly. Claro que foi apenas uma pergunta retórica. – Não se meta com James. O cara não é flor que se cheire.

- Como assim? – perguntei. A minha curiosidade veio como um tsunami.

- Não vai dar para mim te falar agora. Talvez outra hora – ela disse, quando terminávamos de ajeitar as últimas mesas. – Mas, fique sabendo que James é chave de cadeia. Não caia na lábia dele, senão, pode dar adeus a qualquer tipo de futuro que você quer ter aqui.

Não pude deixar de ficar assustada, depois dessa. _Se ele era assim tão perigoso, por que ele ainda trabalha aqui?_

Antes que eu pudesse conseguir mais alguma resposta, sinto alguém chegando por de trás de mim. Me viro no mesmo instante que duas orbes azuis me encaravam de um jeito no mínimo assustador.

-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Eu abri a boca pra falar isso, mas as palavras infelizmente não saíram dela. Mas saíram da boca de outra pessoa. Olhei para trás daquele ser sem educação e lá estava ele. Edward. Ele estava com as mãos em punho e uma cara de quem não comeu e não gosto. (tenho que parar com essas comparações. Sério.) Não pude deixar de dar um daqueles sorrisinhos idiotas. Ele estava me defendendo e, bem, eu podia contar com apenas uma mão, as pessoas que fizeram o mesmo.

- Ah, Edward... Estou apenas fazendo uma social com a novata... – falou o chave de cadeia, com uma voz arrastada. Se eu não conhecesse as pessoas da laia dele, falaria que seu tom foi bem sexy. – James McStyler. – completou pegando a minha mão e dando um beijo na palma. Arrepiei-me instantaneamente, e posso admitir: Não foi um daqueles arrepios agradáveis.

Ao que parece, ele notou que eu havia reagido ao seu toque, mas interpretou mal. Seu sorriso alargou-se.

- Pronto, agora que você já se apresentou – respondeu Edward, ficando na frente de James com a cara ainda mais fechada que antes, quebrando a nossa troca de olhares e ainda soltando nossas mãos. _Santo Edward! _- Pode voltar para o seu trabalho.

James o olhou com uma mistura de diversão e sarcasmo e falou:

- Você está monopolizando a novata, Edward? Eu não irei tirar pedaço... A não ser que ela peça...

Não pude deixar de revirar os olhos. Que prepotente!

- Eu não vou repetir, James – disse Edward, com os seus punhos brancos, de tanto apertar. Impulsivamente, segurei as suas mãos, fazendo com que ele relaxasse _um pouco_.

- Tudo bem, chefinho... – James falou. Dando uma última olhadela para mim, falou – Nós nos falamos melhor depois, _novata_. – E assim, saiu sem olhar para trás.

Edward respirou fundo e lentamente, e relaxou as mãos completamente.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Está sim. E com você? – perguntei. Eu já estava ficando um pouco assustada com a reação dele. Eu definitivamente não esperava por isso.

Edwa se virou para mim, olhou nos meus olhos e disse.

- Não precisa ficar assustada – franzi o cenho. Ser transparente às vezes é um porre! – Eu acho que tenho que me desculpar pela minha reação meio exagerada. Mas é que James não é...

-... Flor que se cheire. – completei. - Eu sei. Shelly me avisou.

- Bom... Todo cuidado com ele é pouco. Fique longe dele e nem dê espaço para ele ter qualquer intimidade com você, está bom? Ele definitivamente não é uma boa companhia.

- Farei o que eu puder Edward. E, bem, obrigada por me socorrer. Ele é no mínimo assustador.

- Não por isso. Eu estou aqui sempre que você precisar viu? Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu conto com isso. – dei um risinho sem graça. – Bom, agora eu também tenho que voltar para o trabalho. As pias e privadas me esperam.

- Eu também tenho que voltar, senão vou ficar dando mau exemplo. Então, até a vista, né?

Não pude deixar de dar aquele sorrisinho de novo.

- Claro! Até a vista. – falei caminhando em direção aos banheiros.


End file.
